grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Dante
Dante (ダンテ Dante) is one of the five Priests of New Birka and the only one who did not debut in the New Birka arc. He is the strongest of the priests and guards the Upper Yard with his Trial of Destruction which has a zero percent survival rate. Physical Description Dante is a man of adverage height with pale skin and a slim build. He has a scruffy shadow from his shaved beard, slicked red hair and matching blood red eyes. Unlike th mideval appearance of his fellow presists, Dante wears a civilian outfit while not in his "Ifrit" from. He wears a black jacket over a white shirt, normal pants and shoes. Personality Dante seems to be the most down to earth member of the preists. He does not talk over his opponents and constantly preach the superiority of the Birkans, if he wasn't a preist one could probably not tell he was Birkan at all. Although he does not show his pride in being Birkan, he does not deny his loyalty to Jarilo and will see his orders through the nail. After activating his Hellfire Ring, Dante transforms into a senile and cruel individual. He takes on the traits of a demonic being who wishes to crush his opponenets at any cost. He also boasts alot about his strength, claiming to Squall repeatedly that his ring was superior to Squall's Halo. Powers and Abilities Dante is regarded as the most powerful of all the Preists, who are seasoned warriors in their own right. His trial has a success rate of only 10%, the lowest of all the Trials in the Upper Yard.This is due to his holds no bards nature while in his "Ifrit" state enduced by his dial encrusted ring. Hellfire Ring Dante possess the rare Hellfire Ring, which is encrusted with the "Diablo Dial" which allows Dante to command the forces of Hell, as apposed to Squall's rare dial encrusted ring which allows him to command the forces of light. After activating his ring, Dante's skin becomes blood red, matching his eyes and hair, his mucles expand which tear his clothing. He grows a large tail and claws on his hands and feet and his wings transform into fire (he is still able to fly). This form his known as Ifrit (イフリート''Ifuriito''). While in this form Dante is capable of using the powers of hellfire which can be traced back to the powers from Hell. He can produce flames that he is able to manipulate them at will, mostly casting them from his mouth or palms. Other then his elemental manipulation abilities, his Ifrit from gives him various physical enhancements. His strength and speed increase vastly, giving him an advantage over most in battle. He has the power to crush the giant tree's of the upper yard in a single punch and fly with inpercievable speed. Techniques *'Akobushi' (悪魔拳 Akuma no Kobushi, literally meaning "Devil's Fist"): Enhanced with his Hellfire Ring, Dante strikes his opponents midsection with his fist, causing it to be severely burned by the temperature of his hand. **'Akobushi: Maguma' (悪魔拳 Akuma no Kobushi Maguma, literally meaning "Devil's Fist: Magma"): This enchanced form of the attack coveres Dante's hand in Magma before he strikes the opponenet. This drastically increases the destructive force of his punch. *'Hinoumi' (火の海 Hi no Umi, literally meaning "Sea of Fire"): Dante fires a blast wave of a crimson color that destroys anything it comes in contact with. This normally results in a massive explosion and the death of any living being who comes into contact with it. *'Hinosora' (火の空 Hi no Sora, literally meaning "Sky of Fire") : Dante focuses magma and fire into an orb that grows to enormous size and throws it at his victim, resulting an explosion in a giant pillar of fire. *'Jigoku' (地獄 Jigoku, literally meaning "Hell"): Said to be Dante's ultimate technique, it begins with Dante raising his arms in the air, calling apon several pillars of fire to erupt from the ground, shattering it and revealing a giant orb of Hellfire below his target. It slowly drags that target towards, incinerating them out of existance. Category:Skypiea Characters Category:New Birkans